Levels PostEppie to Who's Your Daddy S2 finale
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Julie and Wilson try to get back together. Meantime, Wilson gets sick, House deals with his feelings about Cuddy’s donating procedure and Cuddy tries to deal with House’s feelings on the subject. HouseCuddy, WilsonJulie, ChaseCameron cameo Now comp
1. House vents on Wilson

Levels (Post-Eppie to "Who's Your Daddy?"/Season 2 Finale)

David J. Duncan

May 2006

Rating: T (Teen) (Adult situations, language)

Spoilers: Latter half of House Season 2

Pairings: House/Cuddy, some aborted Wilson/Cuddy; Wilson/Julie

Notes: House belongs to Universal and its copyright holders. Please send comments (and no flames please) to .

Summary: Julie and Wilson try to get back together. Meantime, House deals with his feelings about Cuddy's donating procedure and Cuddy tries to deal with House's feelings on the subject.

Chapter 1 Princeton Plainsboro—Wilson's Office

Wilson smiled to himself, feeling that he had just ducked an expensive divorce. During the previous week, he and Julie had made up, promising to work everything out. He could also move back in by week's end. _At least I can get off of House's couch. FINALLY! _He looked through some charts while eating lunch. "Everything's under control at least."

Just as he said that, a certain diagnostician burst into the room. "You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"Do what?" Wilson asked incredulously, rolling his eyes. "Oh do you mean providing the maid service for the last week? I guess that would be me."

"Cut the crap!" House stomped across the floor, barely dragging his leg as he did so—a clear sign that he was _super pissed off_. "I thought you and the ball and chain got back together! What were you doing last night?"

The oncologist stared at his intrusive friend, alternating between anger and fear himself. "Cuddy and I had dinner. It was a date."

House smirked sarcastically. "In your dreams, Jimmy Boy."

"Dinner was good and it was a date not that it's any of your business," Wilson asserted.

"Was not!"

"Just because we discussed in…." Wilson started before clamming up.

House rolled his eyes, wanting to kill the other doctor but not revealing his true feelings in the process. "In-vitro? You're a potential donor?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

House managed an apparently noncommittal shrug. "Depends on Cuddy. You didn't try to force yourself on her?"

"Excuse me? That's your department!"

House gave him a snide smirk. "And you're learning sooo well from me too! Have you talked about this with Ms. Jules yet?"

"You're certainly interested, aren't you?"

"Now I'm playing the Daddy. I knew it!" House asserted before pointing the cane at Wilson. "Everyone lies. Should have known you'd do this!" He limped furiously out of the office.

_Great. _Wilson groused, thinking that things weren't going to get any worse…but they were about to do so.


	2. Julie and Cuddy talk

Chapter 2 Cuddy's Office

Meantime, Cuddy sat at her desk, sifting through papers and keeping the hospital running on an even keel. She had already made a hiring decision, talked to a major pharmaceutical firm, did a couple of clinic hours and managed to avoid yelling at House.

At least that made up for the night before.

She sighed. She had wanted to talk to Wilson about being a donor for in-vitro treatments. As such, she asked him to dinner as colleagues to discuss the possibility.

Wilson (unfortunately for her) admitted that he and Julie were reconciling. However, he also felt that his wife didn't need to be part of the decision. Even worse still, he was showing signs of interest toward her.

_I won't be a party to breaking up that marriage! He's not a possibility. _She shook her head, considering the poet wannabe who House had 'interviewed'. _I want a child but what do I do? _She stood up and stared out the window.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Dr. Cuddy?" her receptionist asked. "There's a Dr. Julie Wilson to see you."

"Julie? Great! Now what?" she wondered, asking herself why Wilson's wife would show up there. "Send her in."

Julie walked in and closed the door. "Good afternoon, Lisa. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Of course not. Please take a seat. Can I get you some coffee or a bottled water?" the Dean invited.

"Thanks but no." She bowed her head. "I feel so stupid for this but I need to ask—what was going on last night?"

After fighting off her indignation, Cuddy answered, "Business dinner. I had to ask James about a personal matter. Collegial referral."

Julie nodded. "As in your treatments? Lisa, I asked him not to do it."

Cuddy put her head in her hands. "I thought as much. Julie, when he told me you two were getting back together, I took the question off of the table. Strange, he said that he didn't want you involved."

"I want us to have a child of our own!" The veterinarian paused for a second before her eyes started to water. "Not that you're not a good person but he's…."

"Your husband," Cuddy agreed while finishing the sentence. At that moment, she saw House storming toward them. _Shit! Not now._

He limped in, glaring at the two women. "Oh great! The gang's all here!"

"Excuse me?" Julie asked before rolling her eyes. "Oh it's _you_."

"And I thought that was my line. Keen deduction, Ms. Doggie Doc. Too bad I'm out of 'em today," he groused, furrowing his brow at her.

Cuddy shot him the Glare. "House." She pointed at the couch. "Sit."

" Now that's what _she's _supposed to say to _her_ patients! Crap, she's giving you ideas!" He plopped himself on the couch, pouting at her as he did so.

The visitor studied him. During the few years she and James had been married, she had a few opportunities to watch House in action so to speak. Yes, he was sarcastic, rude, overbearing and cynical. She had never seen him get so emotional though. "Are you all right?"

Cuddy shook her head. "He gets worked up some times. Ignore him."

"Worked up? _Worked up?_" he hissed before getting up. "Looks like I'm not the only one in the dark, now am I? Better go look at a case before I have to roll over and play dead too!" With that, he limped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow." Even Cuddy had to stare in disbelief at that display. _What was that for?_

"I never thought I'd see the day," Julie declared, staring at the door. "House is jealous. James is cutting me out of the picture even before I'm back in it. This has been a really _weird _day. I need some air."

"Of course. Julie, talk to James. And rest assured, the only relationship I want with him is a professional one," Cuddy declared warmly.

"Thanks, Lisa. I appreciate you taking the time with me."

The administrator allowed her guest to leave. Then she decided to get to the bottom of things herself. _House can't be jealous! What is there to be jealous of? _


	3. The scenarios are set

Chapter 3

Wilson's Office

Wilson signed off on his last report for the day. That night, he would pack his things and leave House's spare key on the table before he left. _Maybe Julie might be willing to talk. Too bad about Cuddy though. Why was House so upset about my being with her? It's not like he cares!_

"James?" his wife asked.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She shut the door and took a seat. "I just wanted to see you." She smiled at him. "Ready to move back in?"

"Yeah. Living with House is a handful," he agreed.

"Meet me at the office. I'll have dinner ordered in. Oh…and I hear the _salmon filets _are really good but you had those last night, didn't you?" she directed.

He rolled his eyes. "You know about that too? Maybe everyone does!"

"James, we need to talk. I just finished talking with Lisa Cuddy about last night," she informed him. "When we do speak tonight, just be honest, all right?" With that, she left.

_Great. Here we go! _He frowned, thinking that he was in big trouble now.

Chapter 4 House's Office

Meantime, House had decided to take his frustration out on his favorite (and convenient) targets. As they worked on their next case, a woman with an unknown clotting disorder, he baited his team relentlessly.

"So we've tried blood thinners and going in but there's nothing there," Foreman protested.

House considered the neurologist with mock-approval. "Convinced? Good thing, I'm in charge and not you."

"We haven't tried magnetic resonance imaging yet," Chase noted.

"That might be one way _if _we didn't already have this picture. Wake up, Kiddies! Dad's really not in the mood to be wiping up after you," the diagnostician lectured, holding up the image.

"What is with you?" Cameron queried.

House stared blankly at her. "I was wondering when you were going to step into it. Patient, Cameron, not the omnipotent leader. Focus on the patient instead of those desires of yours."

"Excuse me?" she rebutted.

House glared at her sarcastically. "Wow….I think I struck a nerve."

"First, you're deluding yourself. Secondly, how can we? You've got some burr up your ass! What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

He arched his brow. "I don't know. What's wrong with you?"

"You're _pissing _me off!" she retorted.

He stared at her blankly, adding a pronounced taunt. "Oooh….I'm scared!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Cuddy interrupted, "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to diagnose a patient. House is playing games," Cameron pointed out.

Foreman rolled his eyes, not wanting to get in between Cuddy and House _again_.

"I need a few minutes alone with House. You three take a break," Cuddy directed, pointing toward the door. After his crew had taken off, she closed the door. "All right, House, care to tell me what that whole deal upstairs was about?"

He winced. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" She snickered. "Stuff, you say."

"Either there's an echo in here or you're stuck on that word. Better do something. Brain cramping is catching," he declared.

"If I caught it, it's from you," she countered dryly. "Okay, humor me. Why did you come upstairs?"

"I needed to talk with you."

She considered those words, reading his facial and body language as she did so. _He's nervous again. _"This had better not be about the sperm donors again."

He snorted. "What you stick into yourself is your business!"

"You've got that right!" she growled. "I'm a big girl, House. Cut it out!"

"You said it, not me. That's a first," he argued.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't bring my body into this discussion!"

"Why not? Your clock's going tick tock and your brain turns to mush!" he snapped. "Damn it!" He grabbed his cane. "Look, Cuddy, as hard as you find this to believe, I don't want you blowing yourself up! All right?"

The emotion in his eyes made her backpedal for a minute. Instead of anger, she saw caring and desperation there. "Julie's right. You are jealous!"

"Jealous? ME? Yeah right!" He made a rude noise before limping out. "Tell the three geniuses I went home sick! See ya!"

She set her pad on the table and thought about that interaction. _He did all of that because he cares. _Of course, that didn't surprise her. In their own weird way, they had been friends since college even minimally so after the infarction surgery.

But the look in his eyes went beyond friendship…..

She sat in his chair and considered the previous two years. Especially since Vogler, he had been more caring (granted, it was in his own condescending way) toward her. In fact, he had set her straight on several counts and tried to protect her in others. _And in this case, he was trying to talk me out of it…or rather, into letting him be my donor. Wow. _Her head started to pound at that thought.

Not hearing anything, the Ducklings entered the area cautiously.

"Where did he go?" Foreman queried before frowning.

"He went home." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you get a consult with Regan? He might have some ideas."

"House hates him," Cameron reminded her.

"Since he had a tantrum and this woman's critical, I'm saying get Regan. That's final," Cuddy ordered firmly. With that, she left leaving them to the case at hand.


	4. Wilson's got problems

Chapter 5 Julie's Office—6:30 PM

Meantime, Wilson parked his car in the parking garage next to Julie's clinic. As he walked across the street, he felt flushed and sweaty despite the chill in the air. _What is this? Must be just nerves. _He couldn't understand why she wanted to meet him there. _She gets on me about working hard? _He knocked on the door.

She opened it and smiled. "James, come in. Sorry about this. I just finished my paperwork. Dinner's in the other room. I had them send roast chicken."

"Sounds great. What a day," he agreed while they embraced. "Sorry if I seemed surprised about you. It was a surprise." He went into the bathroom and washed his hands before coming back. "So what's on your mind?"

"Take a seat," she advised, motioning to the card table she had rigged up there. There, the aroma of meat, mashed potatoes, peas and salad called to them. "Thanks for coming. I guess the two of us need our working space. I'll be more understanding of that if you'll be that for me."

"That'll be great," he indicated. "But I will make more of an effort to be there."

She smiled while taking a bite of potato. "And then there are the trust and respect issues."

"Trust and respect?" He rolled his eyes.

"If we're going to have this relationship then we've got to respect each other," she admonished before pouring them each a glass of wine.

"What?" he asked, starting to feel a burning between his legs but her point occupied him.

"If you love me, I don't want you with other women. And then there's the deal with Lisa," she explained.

He grimaced. "I have to deal with House. You too?"

"In this case, it's House, Cuddy and me. Don't tell me it isn't obvious to you?" she insisted. Then she saw him sweating and starting to grab at himself. "James?"

He writhed, falling off of the chair and groaning. "Ah!"

"James!" She rushed over to him. "What is it?" She saw the dark stain on his pants. "Hang on. I'm calling an ambulance!"


	5. House and Cuddy argue again

Chapter 6 House's Apartment

After streaking home (and zipping around three near accidents), House sulked on his couch, fuming over how the whole situation at the hospital was developing. _What is she THINKING? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _He gulped down the remainder of a beer, crunched the can and flung it at the floor, bouncing it off of the earlier casualties of this mood fest. He grabbed for another can and cracked it open. _She can't be with a guy. She can't deal with someone knowing what she's thinking. _He made a face and guzzled some more of the current beer.

At that moment, a key rattled in the lock.

"Who t' Hell?" he inquired drunkenly. "Wilson?"

Cuddy walked in and shut the door quickly behind her. "What are you doing? House, cut it out!"

"Cuddy? How'd ya get…?" He drank another gulp.

She ripped it out of his hand, spilling some of it in the process. "That's enough!"

"HEY!" he protested, jumping up in shock. "Where'd ya get the key? And stop that!"

She arched an eyebrow sarcastically. "I borrowed Wilson's and had a copy made." She smirked proudly. "You're not the only one who can do that."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off, knowing she was adapting his m. o. "Here to brag about yer guy line?" He belched loudly.

"I don't have a line of guys." She put her hands on her hips. "I just want a baby."

He chortled. "You want to manuf'cture a cry-factory, Cuddy. Cut the shit! Ya don' have ta' do that!"

"Why? Are you trying to say something to me?" she supposed, having a fair idea of what was going through his mind.

"Ya got looks n' brains. Great…stuff. Big mouth though." He belched again.

"Thanks, House. I needed that," she expressed cynically.

He collapsed onto the couch and stared at the floor, trying to compose himself. He brooded silently.

She sat down next to him. "You really care, don't you? About what I do?"

He nodded sullenly.

She considered him for another minute, trying to bunch his mask tighter around himself—and yet, failing miserably in the process.

He was pouting, stewing, drunk and stank of booze…He would have called anyone else in this state vulnerable and pathetic.

Problem 1 was that it was he who was now in that state…and it was his feelings for her that kept him there.

Problem 2 was that a creature of pain doesn't understand love, really doesn't want to deal with it…and yet he loved her mind, body and soul.

Problem 3 was admitting, expressing and sharing oneself with that special someone.

After Stacy, he didn't know how even though he wanted to……

Then again, she hadn't really ever learned how either for that matter…..

She rubbed his shoulder gently, massaging it with care and shuddering as she experienced the same three levels that he was dealing with. "It's okay, you know."

"What is?" he inquired tersely; the wording indicating that he was starting to regain his senses.

"I understand. Why do you think I want the treatments?" she asked.

"You're scared of being with someone," he declared, looking at her out of the side of his eye.

"So are you, House," she countered. "If you don't want me to do this then what do you want?"

Before he could answer the question, a knocking came at the door. "Figures." He limped over to the door and saw Julie standing there. "It's Wilson's wife." He opened it and allowed her inside.

"What've you been doing?" Julie asked, swatting the odor away from her face with her hand.

"Drinking and propositioning," he cracked. "Cuddy and I've been playing strip poker. Wanna jump in?"

Julie grimaced before seeing Cuddy rolling her eyes as if to say—'that's in his imagination'. She rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Cuddy asked.

"It's James. We were at my clinic talking about things and having dinner. Then he started grabbing himself and yelling in pain. He's back at PPTH now. Greg, can you look him over?"

"Grabbing himself? That's new. Anything else?" he asked.

"There was a dark stain—a discharge of some kind from…well…." She flushed, feeling suddenly shy about the situation.

"It's okay. Isn't it, House?" the administrator inquired.

"Sounds like Jimmy Boy's been poking around in the wrong mess pile," he presumed snarkily. "I'll need to examine him but it sounds like a STD. Question is which one." He limped into the bedroom and shut the door.

"He almost sounds like he cares," Julie presumed.

"It's hard to believe sometimes but he does," Cuddy assured her. "If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's House."

"If it's what I think it is, Cuddy, it'll be easily treatable," he clarified after coming out of the bedroom in his tweed coat, button down shirt, t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "We just need to know which one we're dealing with."

"By the way, House, no cycle. We're taking my car," his boss mentioned.

"Nuts! And here I thought you were going to be a biker babe!" he retorted.

Cuddy grimaced. "Yeah right…not after as many as you've had. Let's go."

_Can't wait to see Wilson like this! _He smirked, imagining all of the ways he could torture his friend with this stuff.


	6. Wilson's situation resolved

Chapter 7 Princeton-Plainsboro

Wilson stared at the ceiling of his hospital room, not believing what was happening to himself. _Even when I'm trying to do the right thing, I still mess up a relationship! Unbelievable! _He wanted to scratch at the itching and burning sections but knew better. _Glad House isn't here at least._

"How's everything, Wilson?" Cameron asked as she and Chase looked at his chart and set up.

"This is _so _humiliating!" the oncologist complained.

Chase chose to remain quiet, professionally noting readings and not passing judgments.

She, on the other hand, couldn't resist. "Maybe if you wouldn't sleep around so much, you wouldn't have been infected. You have a successful wife and could have kids after we deal with this stuff." She glanced at her colleague. "What should we test for first?"

"There are at least a hundred things we could test for," Chase pointed out.

"That makes me feel good," Wilson interjected sarcastically while looking around the room.

"They're trying, James. Meantime, I went and got some more help," Julie advised. "Don't worry; we'll get through this."

"Thanks," her husband indicated; his eyes watering from that sentiment.

"Now _that's _a scene to remember," House announced.

"You didn't…" Wilson winced, hearing the lecture coming from his friend. "House, look…."

"Had to do it, didn't you?" House lectured while coming into the room. "You just couldn't keep your zipper shut."

"I don't need this," Wilson retorted.

"House, stop it," Cuddy requested. "There'll be time for this later."

The diagnostician stared intensely at his friend. "I didn't come to gloat. Lucky for you, Wilson. How long since the symptoms started?"

"Two hours," Julie noted.

House wanted to come out with another wisecrack but a serious look from Cuddy and Cameron cut that off. "Oh—kay. Let's see what Little Jimmy can tell us." He peeked under the sheet and glanced at the infected area. "We've got some serious discharge there. Inflamation. Atrophying."

"You said you could help him," Julie pointed out.

"Lucky for him, I recognize a classic case of orchitis when I see it." He looked at his team members. "Start Jimmy-Boy on standard antibiotic treatment and ibuprofen."

Cameron and Chase left to get the required medicines for their colleague.

After they left, House took a swab and Petri dish out and sampled the discharge. "No puss but I want to test for other little suckers too just in case…in case you want those kids." He looked at the Wilsons and then at Cuddy for a long second before limping toward the lab.

"That's it? I would've expected jokes….snide comments," Wilson insisted.

"I had a talk with him on the way over," Cuddy noted. "I told him you were feeling humiliated enough right now. Speaking as a friend, I hope you learned something from this though. Just be lucky you don't have that morality clause in your contract, Wilson. Otherwise, this would mean trouble."

"What do I do now?"

The two women looked at each other before Julie answered, "Try being faithful and consider me too. By the way, Greg and Lisa came because I asked them to not because he wanted to gloat."

"I'll give you some time by yourselves," Cuddy indicated, excusing herself.

"Cuddy….I'm sorry," he apologized. "It wasn't all about…."

She nodded. "I know. But you have your wife to think about. At least I don't have to worry about finding a donor anymore." She smiled. "I know. Thanks, Julie."

"Glad I could help. Thanks again, Lisa, for everything," Julie replied, returning the smile with one of her own.

With that, Cuddy left the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

"We're lucky, James, to have the friends we have," she indicated.

He nodded. "Even House."

She sighed, "Especially House." She squeezed his hand warmly and kissed his forehead. "I'm here."

He closed his eyes.

She took a deep breath. _I'm here….._


	7. House and Cuddy's arrangement

Chapter 8 Several hours later—Cuddy's Office

Cuddy set the phone down and breathed a sigh of relief. Wilson's treatment cleared up his condition. House had managed to keep things super professional (at least where he was concerned) with Wilson. _Given his feelings, I wasn't sure that he could do it. I should have more faith. _She looked at the plastic container resting on her desk.

It contained the syringes containing the treatments.

_If I do it, House should be the one to do the honors. _She frowned, feeling her own doubt and instincts suddenly yelling "NO" at her.

"Everything's set with the world. Both Jimmies will be fine. Imagine, he and Ms. Doggie Doc'll be able to do things the _old fashioned way_—quite a trip if you ask me," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the blinds. "Don't lecture me, House."

"Why not? Someone needs to," he argued.

Removing her suit jacket and throwing it over the chair, she shrugged. "Some people don't have it that good." She opened the container to reveal the prepared syringes. "I need one of these twice a day."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Bend over. Least I can enjoy the view while I'm doing this."

She sighed and did so, pulling up her skirt as she did so. "Just do it already."

He shook his head but respected her wishes. He started toward her rear end with the needle.

Just as the needle was about to touch her skin, she yelled, "Stop!"

"Whoa. And I thought the kids in the clinic were bad about needles. Geez! Big bad boss afraid of needles—whoever would of thought that?" he gibed.

"Cut it out. It's not that," she protested while standing up. She took a deep breath and staggered to her chair. "Now you've done it." She broke down, sobbing.

He winced. "Crap, Cuddy, I didn't even touch you!"

"You just don't get it, DO YOU? All of your talk about doing things the 'old fashioned way', etc., you want that, don't you?" she insisted.

For the second time in four hours, he had nothing to say…or rather admit. So he looked at her, letting her see what he had bottled up there.

…and passing through Levels 2 and 3 in the process.

She wiped her eyes. "All right. I need to ask two questions. No lies all right?"

"You're asking a lot."

"I'll deal with it," she retorted. "First, if you were a father, how would you feel about the baby?"

He shrugged. "It's my kid. I'll do my part. You know that."

"And the other person involved?" she queried.

He stared deeply into her eyes and, as seriously as he could, answered, "She shares her life with me, I share mine with her. If it's the right person of course."

"Of course," she agreed. "And if I were to ask?"

"Is that a proposal, Cuddy?" he asked her pointedly.

"Half of one. You started it," she replied, smirking at him to hide her nerves. "Well?"

"I don't have the damn ring. Trust me?" he asked.

"Always even I don't always admit it," she conceded. Then smiling, she asked, "Can I have my treatment already?"

He rolled his eyes. "Demanding, aren't you?"

"I am the boss," she asserted.

He snorted sarcastically, "Yeah I forgot." He eased them both down onto her desk and kissed her before getting to the business at hand….


	8. ConclusionAnnouncements

Conclusion Several Weeks Later

House sat in his office watching his soap on the small television set and twirling his cane in the air. Seeing the same recycled plot going again, he groused, "Come on! Just do it already!"

"Sounds exciting," Wilson supposed.

"Look who showed up," House replied. "How are things with you and _Ms. Julie_?"

"We're doing all right." The visitor smirked and looked at him. "Better thanks to you."

"Yeah well, glad I could help. Next time, she sees Little Jimmy and that's it," House insisted.

Seeing the other man continuing to smile, he groused, "You know I hate when you leave me hanging."

"Leave what?" Wilson asked.

"You're beaming more than a boy with a toy. It's gross. Spill already!" House groused while limping over to the filing cabinet and pulling a case file.

"You're right, House."

"What else is new?" House asked, allowing himself a moment of ego stroking.

"Julie's pregnant. We're going to have a baby," Wilson announced, pulling the other man into a hug.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" House pushed him back. "I don't want your baby cooties! Yuck!"

"Yeah you'd have a tough time dealing with that," Wilson chuckled. "So about you and Cuddy?"

"I suppose everyone knows," House complained. "Get the door."

The oncologist slid it shut. "Cuddy told Julie and they're keeping it between us. So have you picked a date yet?"

"We're talking about it. We need a best man if you can put up with Stacy," House revealed.

"Of course I'll do it. You know that. There are the bureaucratic things to worry about, you know," Wilson agreed.

"We'll deal with the damn board," the diagnostician asserted; the fire burning in his eyes.

Wilson knew that look well. "Before he could answer though, he saw Cuddy walking quickly toward the suite and knocking on the door. "Speaking of Cuddy, we'll talk later."

As she opened the door, she assured him, "You can stay if you want, Wilson." She grinned at him.

"Oh." Wilson let his eyes sparkle at his friends.

"It happened, didn't it?" House asked, letting a bit of mirth into his voice.

"The old fashioned way just as you wanted it, House," she reported, showing him the results of the chemical, blood and home tests. "You were right."

"I can get used to hearing that, _Boss_," he cracked.

"Don't," she jabbed while hugging him. "Did you ask him yet?"

"Wilson's the best man. Chill, Cuddy." He glanced at her hand and saw the engagement ring there. "You're wearing it."

"I was just going to tell you that the Board's okay with it. Imagine that," Wilson interjected.

"Yeah imagine that," she echoed before rubbing her _fiancé_'s shoulder. "I have to make some calls before that donor comes in. Your mother will be so excited."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Here we go." He made a face as if he were strangling.

"Deal with it, House," she concluded before heading out.

For a minute, Wilson let House think silently. Then he added, "Exciting, isn't it? Just between us."

"But I'm already engaged!" House retorted flippantly, giving him the blank sarcastic stare. "You can't know everything. Out. Out, nosy friend. Get lost already!"

Wilson grinned. "Remember, House. It is a good thing." With that, he left.

House waited to make sure the oncologist wasn't coming back. Then he started bouncing his ball against the wall and smiled.

Wilson was right. He never would have admitted it to anyone else.

It felt good. Damn good. And that's what mattered in the end.

THE END


End file.
